


Progress

by coley1001



Series: Descent into the Darkness [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001
Summary: Overwatch finally has Sateen in hand and can start working on getting their beloved healer back





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> WHO stands for the World Health Organization, a United Nations orginization concerned with international public health
> 
> Bilady, laki hubbi wa fu'adi is the Egyptian National Anthem

Gibralter, 30 November 2077  
Sateen paced around the room, running a finger over the padded walls of the cell. She sighed softly and glanced at the mirror implanted in one of the cell walls. Obviously, it was a two-way mirror. Obviously, there were several Overwatch agents behind it, watching her. She walked over to the mirror, hands on her hips, a bit of a saunter in her step. The red devil’s tail protruding from her hellish outfit moved back and forth slowly, as though it had a mind of its own. She stood in front of the mirror, a critical look in her eye, then let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t know what you hope to get from me. I’ve only been working for talon for a few months now.” She said. “Nasty old Reaper doesn’t tell me anything anyway. If you want dirt, I would talk to that white masked bore.” She said, rolling her eyes. She turned her back to the mirror, wiggling her hips a bit. Her tail shook back and forth as she did so. “I assume you didn’t hire Sombra to capture me just for my looks?” She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Behind the mirror, Winston grimaced. Soldier 76 and Lena Oxton flanked him, Soldier with his trademark stoic expression, Lena bearing a look of absolute horror. “I know Fareeha said that she had been changed by Talon but… ugh.” Lena said, shaking her head. Winston nodded in agreement slowly, thinking hard. “I’m going in to go talk to her.” Lena said, walking to the door.

“Lena, wait. We don’t know what she is capable of.” Winston said, concerned for his friend’s safety. 

Lena shook her head. “Angela is in there somewhere. She would never hurt a fly, not to mention an Overwatch agent. There’s no way she would attack me.” The brit offered Winston a reassuring smile, the dimples on her cheeks betraying her self-confidence. Without hesitation she walked into the cell. 

Sateen immediately turned to face Lena as she entered. She broke into a wide smile. “Ah, if it isn’t Tracer!” She said, sounding almost excited. She walked over quickly, hips swinging a bit. Lena was clearly confused, but stayed on her guard as Sateen closed the distance. “Now I know there’s something I can offer you.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. Her eyes glanced over at the two-way mirror, then back at Sateen, confirming Sateen’s suspicion that people were watching. “We want information, and- and we want Angela back.” Lena said slowly.

Sateen laughed softly. “Oh, of course you want all that, but I offer something better.” Sateen leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear. “Perhaps I can satisfy you where Emily can’t quite manage it, Lena?” She asked, her mouth an inch from Lena’s ear. Lena froze at the name of her girlfriend, her heart standing still. Sateen licked Lena’s ear slowly, finally kicking Lena back into motion. 

The agent pushed Sateen away and grit her teeth. “Don’t you dare talk about Emily.” she said, fists clenched, hands shaking. Sateen fell to the ground, gasping in mock pain and shock. Lena took a deep breath to try to calm herself, though it was difficult. She had to remind herself that this- this Sateen wasn’t Angela, that it was just an intruder who shoved Angela aside. She was still in there somewhere. Soldier 76 opened the door and grabbed Lena by the forearm. Without a word he yanked the young woman out of the cell, and shut the door behind them. 

Winston sighed and watched as Sateen stood up, then reseated herself in the corner. She was staring at him, a mischievous smile born on her face, mocking him and the other agents. He understood why Fareeha had called Overwatch in to rehabilitate Angela. It must have killed her to do so, but this was beyond a single woman’s ability to fix. Winston regretted banning Fareeha from Overwatch grounds, but it was too late to rescind the order. No doubt the woman was spending her time fretting about Angela’s mental health. The whole situation made him feel sick to the stomach. He had to stand by his decision though. Indecisiveness and compromise had led to the downfall of Overwatch in the first place. He wouldn’t let it happen again. 

“Get Angela a change of clothes. I don’t want her in that suit anymore. We need to do all we can to separate her from this Sateen personality she has developed.” He said, glancing over at Soldier 76 and Lena. 

They glanced at each other, and Lena sighed. “I guess that’ll be me.” She mumbled, heading out of the room in search of a change of clothes. 

“Don’t underestimate her.” Soldier warned the ape, still staring at the woman in the padded cell. She can cause a lot of damage for us, even in that cell.” 

Winston nodded. “I’m going to get in contact with some WHO members. Ones that can be trusted with this sort of thing.” 

“But if it doesn’t work?”

Winston glanced down. “If it doesn’t work, then I’ll contact Fareeha. I can’t have her back in Overwatch. And I need to treat her like a civilian… but I’m going to give her a chance to pull Angela out of this.”

“And if she can’t?”

Winston remained silent. 

“And what do we do about the Sombra situation?” Soldier continued, accepting Winston’s silence on the Sateen matter. 

“She’s done us a favor.” Winston said, glancing again at the note that had come with the crate Sateen had been shipped in. 

‘I found a fallen Angel you probably want back. She’s got claws though, and no Mercy, so watch out. With Love, Sombra’. Winston frowned at the almost mocking tone of the note.  
“I can’t say I approve of her methods, but she got us Angela, and she extracted Fareeha from Talon, though I suppose we ought to be thankful Fareeha passed Angela off to us. She loves her, and knows she can’t handle this alone. As for Sombra, I certainly don’t trust her, and she’ll never be a member of Overwatch, but put any investigations into her affairs into the low priority category. It’s the most we can do as thanks.”

Soldier narrowed his eyes, though it was near impossible to tell behind his visor. Winston had been around soldier enough to notice the slight change. “She may have been a part of Los Muertos, but she would make a strong ally.” Winston mused. “Though, perhaps ally is too strong a word.” 

Gibraltar, May 12, 2078  
“I’m sorry, but we simply cannot work with the patient anymore. My doctors don’t feel safe in the same room.” The psychological team had been working for months with Sateen, and almost no progress had been made. If anything, the situation was deteriorating. Sateen had gone from being coy with the analysists to outright hostile. In her last session with the team leader, she had actually attacked her. It was only by the speed and strength of the guards that they were able to pry Sateen off the lead before she could choke the life from her. 

Winston growled a little to himself. “She is desperate. That is why she is growing more violent, more upset. She knows that Angela may have a chance of resurfacing soon. This is exactly what she wants.”

The team lead shook her head. “I’m sorry, Winston. I’ve done everything I feel comfortable doing.” She lifted her chin a little. The dark purple bruises still coated the poor woman’s neck. “You did good work in the past, as did Angela, but I need to wash my hands of this. I’m getting pressure from WHO to return to active duty with them. They’re questioning where I am. This isn’t going to help matters.” She said, gesturing to the bruises. “I’m sorry.” She glanced down, feeling bad at having to leave.

Winston sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine. I understand.” He said curtly. The doctor nodded and scurried out. Winston leaned forward and rubbed his eyes a little. “Shit.” He finally said. He had no desire to do this, but he knew it was his only choice. 

Fareeha’s phone rang, the tune of Bilady, laki hubbi wa fu'adi echoing through her home. She glanced over at it, the color draining from her face when she saw the number. She answered the phone. “Yes?” She asked, her voice shaking a little. 

Winston was silent for a few moments. “Angela still isn’t better. I’m hoping that you can help matters.” 

Fareeha nodded slowly. “I’ll be to Gibraltar as soon as I can.” She hesitated a moment “And Winston?” She said gently.

“Yes?” He asked, pain tinging his voice. He was expecting being chewed out for not contacting her sooner.

“Thank you for sending me updates on Angela’s condition.” Fareeha said sincerely. It was one of the small mercies that had keep her going through the past few long months.   
Winston nodded on his end of the phone connection. “You may not be a part of Overwatch, but you deserve to know how she is.”

Fareeha nodded a little. It was a still moment. The silence between the two hung in the air for a few moments. “See you soon.” Fareeha finally said. 

“See you soon.” Winston repeated, hanging up.


End file.
